


Stress

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Is everything okay?” Buck asks. Eddie ignores the question, sitting down on the bench to properly wrap up his hands. He’s hoping his avoidance of the question means Buck will leave, that he let it go and leave Eddie to stew in silence.But of course Buck’s not wired that way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 18
Kudos: 252





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed.
> 
> Thank you to romeoandjulietyouwish for the sensory prompt!

Eddie can already feel the rage building up in him when he ends the call. He slams his phone down on the table, harder than he planned. It elicits stares from everyone around, but Eddie can’t seem to care. He’s frustrated with his parents and their constant judgement. He’s tired of them constantly berating him for his long hours. He’s tired of them trying to talk him into moving back to Texas. 

He’s tired of them making him out to be a bad father. 

He can feel everyone staring and he doesn't want to deal with the line of questioning that will come. He quickly grabs his phone and storms downstairs. Maybe a few rounds with the punching bag in the gym will cool him off. 

But he doesn’t get to do that. Because when he’s done changing, he finds Buck waiting for him in the locker room. There’s concern on his face and Eddie is just not in the mood. 

“Is everything okay?” Buck asks. Eddie ignores the question, sitting down on the bench to properly wrap up his hands. He’s hoping his avoidance of the question means Buck will leave, that he let it go and leave Eddie to stew in silence. 

But of course Buck’s not wired that way.

“Eddie, come on talk to me.”

“Just leave it alone.” Eddie doesn’t want to talk about it. He wants to hit the heavy bag and hope his problems go away. He knows that’s not healthy, but he’s got a session with Frank in a few days and he can deal with it then. 

“I’m worried about you.” Eddie sucks in a breath standing up quickly. 

“Don’t be,” He managed to get out. “I’m fine. I don’t need any help. I don’t need to talk. I’m fine.”

“Eddie.”

“Buck, please.” He hears the vulnerability in his own voice, how he can’t even say it without his voice wavering. Buck’s expression softens and he moves closer. Eddie looks away, too ashamed to hold eye contact. He wants to be able to deal with his own problems, he wants to be fine. Why can’t he just be fine?

“Hey.” He looks up and notices a sincerity in Buck’s eyes. “Whatever it is, I’ve got your back. No matter what.” And Eddie would normally walk away, would brood on his own and try to solve his problems himself. But Buck is staring at him in a way that doesn’t make him want to do that. Buck’s staring at him in a way that makes him feel safe, that makes him feel loved. So all Eddie can do is just nod.

And then Buck pulls him into a hug.

His shoulders sag a little, the stress of the call with his parents seeping away. Maybe they don’t believe in him or support him. But Buck does. And that counts for more than anything. So he just curls into the comfort of the embrace, hoping that everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
